23 lipca 1990
Program 1 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 W Sejmie i w Senacie 18.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 16 serialu obyczajowego USA 18.45 10 min.ut 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - spektakl na bis: Michał Komar i Tomasz Zygadło "Kwartet" - wznowienie 22.20 Kontrapunkt 22.50 TV informator wydawniczy 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 "Dynastia" - powtórz. odc. 16 serialu USA 0.05 Program na jutro Program 2 15.00 Powitanie 15.30 "Maks w tarapatach" - odc. 4 filmu angielskiego z serii "Capital City", reż. Mike Vardy 16.20 Anna i Piotr - reportaż TVP 17.00 Kino rodzinne: "O jeden za dużo" (dramat obyczajowy) prod. USA (powtórzenie) 17.45 Hit Mak - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Przegląd polskich kronik filmowych 19.00 "Bagdad Całe" - odc. serialu komediowego USA 19.30 Roman Lasocki przedstawia: Dorotę Kwiecińską, skrzypaczkę 20.00 Auto - moto - fan club 20.30 Studio tajemnic 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Maks w opałach" - powtórz. odc. 4 filmu angielskiego z serii: "Capital City" 22.35 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 But First This... 9.25 Hartbeat 10.00 News; Weather followed by Double Dare 10.30 Playdays 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Our House 11.55 The 0 Zone 12.00 News Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The Allotment Show 14.20 The Six Million Dollar Man 15.10 Head of the Class 15.35 A Summer's Journey 16.05 Aristocat 16.10 The New Lassie 16.35 Drolds 16.55 Newsround 17.05 What's that Noise? 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Wogan with Jonathan Ross 19.30 Masterchef 20.00 Bread 20.30 Up to Something! 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Byline 22.20 Come Dancing 90 22.45 Miami Vice 23.35 A Certain Age 0.05 Weather 0.10 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 8.30 Marriage of Convenience 9.00 Mastermind 1986 9.30 Where There's a Will 10.45 Laurel and Hardy in: Our Relations 12.00 One in Four 12.30 England 12.35 Golf: the Open 13.20 Bertha 13.35 Glass 14.00 News; Weather followed by Festival 14.35 The Way I Went 15.00 News; Weather followed by The Aristocrats 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 BBC Design Awards 1990 16.40 Look, Stranger 17.05 The Hellfire Club 18.35 When in France 19.00 East 19.30 Now the War Is Over 20.10 Where on Earth Are We Going? 21.00 The Best of Saturday Night Clive 21.45 Hit and Run 22.10 Fishing the Hard Way 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Making Their Mark 23.45 Building Sights 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University Channel 4 6.00 Noah's Ark 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 11.00 As It Happens 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 How to Survive the 9 to 5 14.30 Film: State Secret 16.25 Short Tall Story 16.30 Countdown 17.00 TV 101 18.00 The Planets 18.30 Happy Days 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Don't Quote Me 21.00 The Wonderful World of Dogs 22.00 A Town Like Alice 23.00 The Dazzling Image 0.10 Film: Diary of a Sane Man 1.50 Closedown